WORLD GAMING(mix)
by lain.dari.yang.lain
Summary: ini hanya sebuah cerita tentang naruto yang kembali ke jepang setelah lama di swiss, namun ia harus rela terjebak di dunia game bersama adiknya dan anggota klub dan osis sekolahnya NARUTO,DXD,CHUU2BYOU,SAO


DISCLAIMER :

NARUTO : bukan punya saya

'

HIGH SCHOOL DXD: bukan punya saya

'

SAO : bukan punya saya

'

CHUU2BYOU : bukan punya saya

.

.

RATE D :(?)

.

.

.

anggota keluarga di rumah ayame-nee-chan" tanya naruto pada seorang pelayan bernama ayame

"iya tuan muda-" belum selesai ayame berbicara naruto sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu

"ayame-nee-chan naruto saja,bila perlu naruto-kun" ucap naruto tidak senang jika pelayan yang mengurusnya saat kecil dulu memanggilnya tuan muda

"Han,semuanya Ada didalam menunggu kamu naruto-kun" ucap ayame

"ayame-nee-chan apa imoutoku dekomori juga menungguku"tanya naruto

" iya naruto-kun" balas ayame cepat

kemudian naruto segera masuk kedalam mansion keluarga namikaze itu,namun baru beberapa langkah ia masuk tiba tiba sebuah tubuh wanita yang bisa dibilang pendek memeluknya

"ONII-CHAN,onii-chan pulang" ucap seorang gadis girang

"hn,aku pulang imotouku yang kawai" ucap naruto sambil mencubit sebelah pipi anak yang bernama dekomori itu

"ittai,onii-chan baka" ucap dekomori kesal

'BUAGH' sebuah tinjuan maha dahsyat mengenai bagian atas kepala naruto hingga ia tersungkur

"naruto kenapa kau terlambat datang selama dua hari ha?" tanya kushina ibu rumah tangga namikaze

"gilaa sakitnya haa,eto aku tertinggal jam penerbangan kaa-san" ucap naruto takut takut

"dasar anak bodoh bagaimana bisa kau terlambat jam penerbangan ?" tanya lagi kushina

"sudahlah kushina biarkan ia kekamarnya ia pasti lelah setelah kepulanganya ini" ucap minato sambil melihat dokumen dokumen perusahaanya

"ah,tou-san benar sekali aku sangat lelah sekarang ini kaa-san" ucap naruto berusaha membuat kushina percaya perkataanya

"begituya,kalau begitubegitu beristirahatlah" ucap kushina

kemudian naruto berdiri dan berjalan di ikuti dekomori dan meninggalkan ruang keluarga

"onii-chan . . ." panggil dekomori dari belang naruto

"hn" balas naruto singkat

"onii-chan, apa onii-chan tahu tentang sebuah game virtual terbaru yang bernama world art online" tanya dekomori

"hn,onii-chan mu ini tidak tahu tapi kalau sao onii-chan tahu,dan onii-chan tebak itu adalah game yang mirip dengan SAO-kan" ucap naruto panjang lebar

dan mereka sudah di depan kamar naruto,dan saat naruto hendak membuka pintu,dekomori kembali bertanya

"hn,oonii-chan benar, apa onii-chan ingin bermain game virtual itu?" tanya dekomori

"kenapa tiba tiba bertanya yang seperti itu" ucap naruto penasaran

"aku ingin memainkanya" ucap dekomori

"tinggal minta sama tousan, biasanya kan gitu apa aja tinggal diminta" ucap naruto

"iya sih tapi aku pasti tidak diijinkan karena masih kecil terlebih aku seorang perempuan, jika aku memintanya pada tou-san pasti kaachan juga akan tahu dan yang pasti dia malah bakal ngoceh gk karuan" ucap dekomori seperti memita harapan pada naruto

"lalu . . .?" tanya naruto lalu membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur yang berukuran king size

"begini . . . .jika onii-chan yang meminta pada kaa-chan pasti akan dikasih karena onii-chan sudah besar dan onii-chan adalah laki laki jadi bisa menjaga diri . . . . jadi maksudku adalah onii-chan bilang pada tou-san dan kaa-chan bahwa onii-chan dan aku ingin bermain game itu serta onii-chan bilang pada kaa-chan kalau onii-chan akan menjagaku saat berada di dalam game" ucap dekomori panjang gk karuan

"yah jika itusih gampang, tapi onii-chan ingin tanya apa ada dorongan lain yang membuatmu ingin bermain game virtual yang sangat terkenal itu? yah soalnya gk biasanya imotouku ini mau main game" tanya naruto

"sebenarnya seluruh anggota klubku akan memainkan game itu saat game itu akan dimulai servernya dan juga beberapa anggota klub lain akan bermain bersama juga" ucap dekomori

"hmm,anggota klubmu dan yang lain ?" beo naruto

"iya anggota klubku, namanya oriental magic society kami terdiri 7 orang dan juga ada klub lainya anggota osis,klub orc,klub sao akan bermain" ucap dekomori

"siapa kaichou disekolahmu" tanya naruto kepo banget

"namanya sona sitri,dia orang yang sangat pintar,tegas,dingin dan jarang ber ekspresi dan dia juga sangat cantik onii-chan anak anak di sekolah menyebutnya the great onee-sama" ucap dekomori

"ya sudah nanti onii-cha akan bilang pada kaa-chan jadi pergilah aku akan tidur " ucap naruto membaringkan tubuhnya dan pada detik kelima dia sudah benar benar tertidur

"haa,cepet banget tidurnya" ucap dekomori lalu keluar kamar naruto

dan dipagi hari,naruto akan bersekolah di sekolah barunya

"naruto-kun apa kau sudah bangun" ucap ayame di depan pintu kamar naruto

". . . ." namun tidak ada suara yang menyahut

"naruto-kun apa kau sudah bangun" ucap lagi ayame namun masih belum ada suara jawaban dari dalam

beberapa saat kemudian kushinapun datang ia yakin naruto pasti belum bangun

"ayame biar aku saja yang mengurus anak ini kamu bereskan pekerjaan dapur,tolong ya" ucap kushina

"ha'i serahkan pada saya" balas ayame lalu pergi kedapur

"NARUTO, NARUTO NAAARUUTTOO" teriak kushina hingga ia memutuskan berhenti sejenak karena tenggorokanya mengering

"anak bodoh" akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memutar knop pintu kamar naruto

'krek'

"ti-tidak dikunci, kurang hajar haaa bodohnya aku" ucap kushina pada dirinya sendiri

saat didalam kamar memang jelas naruto masih terlelap dalam tidurnya yang pulas

"naruto naruto . . ." ucap kushina namun yang dipanggil gak bangun bangun

'PLAK' suara tamparan yang menggelegar

"AAAAUUUUWWW" teriak naruto kesakitan

"cepat bangun dan bersiap siap ini hari pertamamu sekolah" ucap kushina lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi

"ha-hari pertama sekolah" ucap naruto

"hn,kenapa keberatan" ucap kushina di depan pintu membelakangi naruto dengan aura satan yang mencekat

"ti-tidak hanya saja-" ucapan naruto tak selesai karena langsung dipotong kushina

" yasudah kalau tidak keberatan cepat,siap siap kau akan berangkat 15 menit lagi bersama deko-chan" ucap kushina

"ha'i kaa-chan" ucap naruto

diparkiran mobil mansion namikaze terlihat naruto menaiki mobilnya dengan seragam baru

"ayo deko-chan kita berangkat" ucap naruto

"ha'i tapi,apa onii-chan yakin akan membawa mobil ?" tanya dekomori setelah melihat naruto masuk ke mobil sportnya

"ya!,apa ada masalah ?" tanya naruto

"onii-chan sekolah melarang siswa membawa kendaraan " ucap dekomori menjelaskan salah satu peraturan sekolah

"jadi aku tidak boleh membwa mobil ke sekolah ?" tanya naruto masih tidakbyakin dengan pendengaranya

"ha'i" jawab dekomori singkat

"peraturan macam apa itu, sudah naik saja cepat bila perlu nanti, aku akan menantang kepala sekolah kuoh internasional high school itu" ucap naruto

" benarkah ? tapi kurasa onii-chan akan menarik kembali kata katamu nanti"ucap dekomori lalu dekomori masuk ke dalam mobil

"sudah sudah cerewet" lalu menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat

 _kuoh internasional high school._

"wah siapa yang membawa monil sport mahal ini" ucap siswa A

"kurasa yang membawa seirang siswa" ucap siswa c

"benarkah" tanya siswa B dan A

"ya,aku sangat yakin,dan soalnya tak ada guru yang punya mobil sport dan dia pasti murid baru" ucap siswa C

"ya,kau benar benar walaupun siswa sekolah ini kaya kaya tapi aku hanya pernah melihat beberap orang saja yang memiliki salah satu mobil paling mahal di dunia" ucap siswa B

"tapi aku paling salut,bagaimana ia beraninya membawa mobil apakah ia tidak takut pada kepala sekolah kita" ucap lagi siswa A

dan semua bisik bisik siswa yang berhenti ketika sang kaichou datang

"ohayou minna-san" ucap naruto saat keluar dari mobil nya

"ohayou " jawab seseorang yang rupanya itu adalah kaichou

"ohayou sona-kaichou" ucap dekomori dari belakang naruto

"ohayou" balas sona

"tunggu" ucap kaichou yang dikenal bernama sona itu,saat melihat naruto dan dekomori ingin pergi

"he,ada apa ?"tanya naruto

" aku paham kau masih murid baru,tapi membawa mobil itu dilarang"ucap sona dengan wajah datarnya

"begitu ya,tapi tadi adikku bilang membawa mobil itu diperbo-"

"tutup mulutmu baka onii-chan ,aku sudah memperingatimu tadi" ucap dekomori marah karena kakaknya ingin menjadikanya kambing hitam

"oi,kenapa ucapan mu jadi kasar begini h?" tanya naruto

"salahkan dirimu karena ingin menjadikanku tumbal atas masalahmu sendiri, baka onii-chan" ucap dekomori lalu pergi

"woy dekomori tunggu aku-" ucapan naruto terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menahanya

"kau masih punya urusan denganku namikaze-san" ucap sona dingin

"bodo' amat itu urusan lo kali bukan gue" ucap naruto lalu melepaskan tanganya dengan kasar namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan terlihat sekumpulan orang menghadangnya

"oi,kau harus mematuhi peraturan sekolah ini anak baru" ucap saorang laki laki berambut kuning pucat

"terserah . . ." ucap naruto lari dari kepungan anggota osis

"WOY ja-jangan lari, minna-san kejar duren kuning tai itu" ucap saji mengajak siswa yang lain namun na'as ucapan saji barusan nampaknya mengarah pada dirinya juga

"saji-kun berpikirlah sebelum berbicara" ucap momoi yang juga seorang anggota osis, lalu berlari mengejar naruto bersama yang lainya

"fiuuh akhirnya aku terbebas dari pasukan maou satan itu,haa haa haa" ucap naruto saat ia berhasil lari dari kepungan anggota osis, namun sekarang perhatianya tertuju pada seorang gadis manis yang sedang membaca buku

awalnya ia biasa biasa saja, namun saat melihat wanita itu mengeluarkan gunting yang hendak menggunting sebuah buku ia sedikit kesal dengan sikap gadis itu

"hei hei hei,apa yang kau lakukan ddattebayou" ucap naruto lalu menarik gunting yangyang digenggam wanita itu

"haa,kau membully ku" ucap wanita itu

"membully ?" beo naruto

" hn,kau membullyku" ucap kotomi

"kurasa kau salah aku tidak membullymu " ucap naruto

"begitu ya" ucap kotomi

"jadi kenapa kau ingin mengguntingg kertas dibuku itu kau pasti punya alasankan" ucap naruto

"apa yang kau lakuka disini ?" tanya wanita itu

"jangan membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan ddattebayou" ucap naruto

"kotomi namaku kotomi bukan ddattebayou" ucap wanita berama kotomi itu dengan gaya bicara yang agak lambat

"kotomi ya,namaku naruto, namikaze naruto" ucap naruto

"naruto-kun apa yang kau lakukan disini" tanya kotomi

'haaa,padahal dia belum menjawab petanyaanku tadi, gadis menyebalkan' batin naruto

"aku lari dari kejaran anggota osis" ucap naruto

"kenapa ?" tanya kotomi degan gaya bahasanya yang lambat

"sudah jaga ditanya" ucap naruto

"naruuto-kun apa kau mau bento ?" tanya kotomi

"kau tidak mau ?" tanya naruto

"naruto-kun jangan membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan" ucap kotomi

'kurang hajar dia membalikan kata kataku' batin naruto

"sebenarnya aku membuatnya sendiri aku ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat orang lain" ucap kotomi

"hmmm,baiklah . . .eh,tapi itu hanya ada satu sumpit" ucap naruto

"ah iya, aku lupa jadi bagaimana ya" ucap kotomi

"tak apa" ucap naruto lalu mengambil salah satu jenis makanan dibuat kotomi dan langsung memakanya

"bagaimana ?" tanya kotomi antusias

"enak, ini enak, apa kau suka atau punya hobi memasak" tanya naruto

"tidak sebera-"

"oh iya maaf kotomi aku harus pergi mencari adikku, sampai jumpa" ucap naruto lalu bergegas pergi mencari dekomori

"naruto-kun" panggil kotomi

merasa dipanggil naruto berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya

"ada apa" tanya naruto

"apa kau akan datang lagi naruto-kun" tanya kotomi

"mungkin aku akan datang lagi,jaa ne" ucap naruto lalu pergi dan hipang dari pandangan kotomi dalam sekejap

naruto sedang mencari dekomori dan dia sudah bbeberapa kali berkeliling, nakun memang agak susah bagi siapa saja untuk mencari seseorang seorang diri di sekolah yang luasnya kelewatan banget ini

namun akhirnya naruto menemukan dekomori yang hanya seorang diri di koridor sekolah, dan sekarang mereka menuju ke ruang klub OMS(oriental magic society)

'sreeek' suara geseran pintu klub

"ohayou mymaster" ucap dekomori

"ohayou deko-chan" balas rikka wanita yang dipanggil mymaster oleh dekomori

"siapa yang kau bawa deko-chan" tanya seorang siswi kelas 3 bernama kumin

"ini onii-chan ku dia baru pindah sekolah, onii-chan ayo perkenalkan dirimu" ucap dekomori

"naruto,namikaze naruto salam kenal dan mohon bantuanya" ucap naruto sambil membungkuk 90

"hn, namaku kumin tsuyuri salam kenal," ucap kumin dia agak heran kenapa ada murid berkeliaran saat jam pelajaran, padahal inintidak biasa terjadi mengingat bagaiman sang kaichou

"namaku takanashi rikka,aku adalah master dari namikaze dekomori" ucap rikka juga memperkenalkan diri

"ano naruto-san apa kau tidak masuk kelas bukankah ini jam pelajaran ?" tanya kumin

"jam pelajaran? oh iya kenapa aku lupa ke kantor kepala sekolah" ucap naruto

kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi,namun ia langkahnya terhenti karena ucapan seseorang

"naruto-san apa kau tahu dimana ruang kepala sekolah ?" tanya kumin

"oh iya,bisakah salah satu dari kalian mengantarku" ucap naruto

"hn,aku akan mengantarmu" ucap kumin

kemudian mereka menuju keruang kepala sekolah, semuanya berjalan normal tak ada yang tidak biasa, tampaknya osis masih belum melaporkan perkara naruto mengenai membawa kendaraan ke sekolah

dan saat dikelaspun biasa biasa aja,gk ada yang istimewa hanya sambutan biasa terhadap murid baru, yang sepertinya sensei masih memaklumi naruto karena ia adalah murid baru dan juga alasan harus bertemu kepala sekolah itu membuat naruto merasa semakin aman dari amukan sensei

"TING TING TING"

suara bel sekolah mengintruksi semua murid bahwa sekolah untuk hari ini telah usai dan segera oulang kerumah

namun beda dengan naruto karena ia harus berdiri jauh dari parkiran sekolah dan memperhatikan mobilnya

"WAAA gilaa ngapain anggota osis itu malahan ngejagaain mobilku,haaa" ucap naruto di akhiri helaan nafas

"beginilah akibatnya onii-chan, jika tidak mematuhi peraturan sekolah kan repot sendiri" ucap dekomori

"cerewet, diam dulu ngapa oh deko-chan apa kau punya ide bagus untuk pulang" tanya naruto mengharapkan adiknya

"apa ini murid cerdas dari swiss itu tidak berguna" ucap dekomori agak kesal bagaimana bisa seorang kakak mengandalkan adiknya

"jaga ucapanmu anak kecil, cepat cari ide" ucap naruto

"aku punya, yyaitu kita pulang lewat pagar belakang sekolah dan kita tinggalkan mobil kesayangan onii-chan itu" ucap dekomori memberitahu ide yang ada di otaknya

" GILAA ide apa macam itu" ucap naruto

 _diparkiran sekolah_

"oii, mana anak baru itu kenapa tidak muncul muncul juga,ya" ucap momoi salah satu anggota osis

"pasti dia takut dan mungkin sekarang ia sedang memikirkan rencana untuk mengelabui kita" ucap tsubaki wakil anggota osis

 _kembali ke naruto_ _yang sudah di rumah sekarang_

" tadaima/tadaima " ucap naruto dan dekomori saat sudah sampai di rumah

"okeri naruto-kun, deko-chan" balas ayame yang di depan pintu rumah

"ayame-neechan dekomori capek banget" ucap dekomori manja

"manja,menjijikan" ucap naruto dengan nada yang dibuat buat

"bodo amat ini juga salah onii-chan" ucap dekomori

" yah seterah kau saja" balas naruto

"lelah ?" tanya ayame

"ya kami jalan kaki dari sekolah ke stasiun lalu ke rumah" ucap dekomori

"loh ?,mana mobilmu naruto" tanya kushina tiba tiba datang

"kutinggal di sekolah" ucap naruto tanpa beban

" APA " ucap kushina marah menggelegar

"yah, soalnya aku dapat masalah tadi" balas naruto santai

''onii-chan lari " bisik dekomori

"kenapa ?" tanya naruto

"GGRRRRR" suara geraman kushinabyang sudah kesal setengah mati pada naruto

"aku paham sekarang" dan detik berikutnya naruto langsung lari dari hadapan kushina

"ayame-neechan apa nerve gear dan lainya sudah siap" tanya naruto di ruang tamu pada yame yang sedang lewat

"ya naruto-kun kamu dan deko-chan tinggal memainkanya saja" ucap ayame

"rupanya tou-san tidak keberatan ya" tanya naruto

"begitulah/" balas ayame lalu pergi meninggalkan naruto

TBC

NEXT CHAPTER II : PROBLEM AND WORLD GAME


End file.
